Progression Review
Quick progression review: by Goodurden TIPS: Suggested Team: Pally, Priest, Assassin, Elemental Mage "The Iron Triangle" consisting of a priest (clergy), a paladin (clergy), an elementalist (mage) and an assassin (stalker) of your choice will get you through 90% of the early game up to Map 14. * Locate the origin of the bell's toll > Talk to the Survivor in your Castle Sanctuary * Build a Manor > Cut the tree once and click on your Manor * Reply to Craftman Baron in the Castle * Explore the Lumber Mill on an expedition > cut the tree 3 times and create your Tavern and your Warehouse then recruit your team. Setup your team in your Expedition then head out to the Lumbermill in the Sanctuary at (12,19) *Talk to Craftman baron in the Castle Talk to the Messenger to get the Isolated Tower Key TIPS: Start your Double income in your Manor for wood and food and recruits and upgrade your craftsmen, food and wood every time you go back to your city. Once you reach max lvl, upgrade your Tavern. Remember that a ranked character B will give you more rating then a character Rating C with just the souls you get back from dismissing a character... *Go to the Solitary Tower in the south > Sanctuary at (7,4) Clear Map 1, Upgrade your team and your Sanctuary *Collect Mallow in Wilderness > Map 2 at (22,28) *Collect Beast King Heart in Wilderness > Map 2 at (29,27): Require STR or DEX to enter *Collect Catmint in Wilderness > Map 2- Wilderness at (9,34) *???? * Kill Quirky Bird in Peaceful Goddess Shrine > Map 2- Wilderness at (39,5) Unlock: at your Castle Sanctuary * Rholana: Restore the hanging bridge to the Capital > Map 2- Wilderness at (30,38) at the capital drawbridge Unlock the Arena at your Sanctuary. Also join or create a Guild to start gathering Guild coins. * Rholana: Explore the Great Library of the Lost Capital > Map 3 at 43,13: Grand Cathedral With both Gems you can now Fight Louva at the (22,2) 'Stone Gate to unlock Map 4 - Path of Exile *Hand over the Horizon Lens to Rholana > Castle Sanctuary *Explore the Dragonmaw Fort > Map 4 at the Dragonmaw Fort ('13,8) *Find the "Mirror" and bring it back to Kelim > Drop off The Abyss Lizard on Map 4 at the Dragonmaw Fort (13,8) Go back to your Castle and talk to Kyreem then head back to the Grand Cathedral (43,13) on Map 3 Return to the Grand Cathedral when in possession of the Dark Moon Mirror to receive the Vault Key and to open The Church Treasury at (46,13) * Explore the Treasury of the Church > Reward: Blueprint Purify Amulet, Sewer Key + Mats * Open the Iron Gate of Sewer > Map 3 at 46,37: Sewer TIPS: You can also start the Desolated Arena for the novice. As far as leveling loots... focus on Amethyst from Map 2 and Map 3 goblins. * Explore the Sismark Nest > Map 5 at 51,45: Sismack's hideout to get the Dragon Blood Return to Map 4 at the Dragon Seal Table (49,2) to open the Map 6 * Clear Map 6'''and go '''at 42,7: 'The tower is dusty' to get the Potions Note > Take the note back to the Sanctuary > to the Great Inventor to Unlock the Quest Torn Note: Find the three materials in the recipe *IF NOT DONE* Work on building a character with 105 Str and go back to Map 4 at 38,9: Red Tower: Require STR: 105 at end for Look for Information of Red Mountain to get Magic Eyeball, Dark Iron Key to triger > * Hand over the Magic Eyeballs to Rholana > at your Castle * Look for the information of Green Miasma > Return to Map 5 at 31,2: Black Tower to insert the Dark Iron Key to get the Silver Key and the 2nd Magic Eyeball * Hand over the Magic Eyeballs to Rholana > at your Castle * Look for the Information of White Tower > at 4,14: White Tower on Map 6 to insert the Silver Key and the 3rd Magic Eyeball *Hand over the Magic Eyeballs to Rholana > at your Castle *Meet Rholana in the World Tree > 3,3: The root of the World tree on Map 7 From here you should have a character w/180 Magic. If not work on that! and head to Map 2 at (2,24) to open Map 7. Clear Map 7, acquire the Nightmare Grass for the Quest Torn Note at '''the Phantom Forest an'd open Map 8 at '''3,3:' The root of the World tree *Explore the Old World > Fugitive on Map 8 at at 6,24 *Go back to the Sanctuary to visit the Escapee > at your Castle TIPS: From here it might also be a good idea to start working on a second team while you upgrade your town to get the Master Emblem from the Tavern at Lvl. 14, your Workshop at Lvl. 18 and Mithril cap to 12 000 and eventually your crystal cap at 20 000+. Also, keep trying to get better ranked toons from the Tavern. For the 2nd team I suggest picking up a team that include the opposite primary stats then your first team to meet some stats requirement. (Mag or Dex or Str or Spd). 2 Priests and 2 Pally can be very useful for some fights and if your using the Iron Triangle then you will most likely STR so a Warrior or/and a Barbarian would be a good choice. Talk to Toris, Merchant to start the quest Lost Goods-Old World: Require Sealed Box Talk to Young Knight Kane (make sure to go through all his options): Unlock Anecdote Order of Doomsday. You will get the quest: Spread the plan of violence among the captives > Return to Map 8 and Free the Captives at : (18,7), (17,37), (41,24), (32,28), (14,28), (25,17), (38, 13), (10, 13) * Once all the above is completed: Enter the gate of the Capital in chaos > 30,38: The gate of the Capital to open Map 9 The Capital. * Go back to your Sanctuary and talk to Young Knight Kane again for: Find the Church spy in the western Old Capital > Map 9 TIPS: If you ever end up been low on stamina or waiting for your resources to build up... Start farming Viscous liquid on Map 7. You will need 120 Beast Hearts, 150 Monster Eyeballs, 230 Viscous Liquid '''for the quest > Heritage of Solas Even so I did the my Ruins run 2 maps ago, now would be a good time to do your run. Also check the Everlook Temple to get the free chest with stats requirement. * The courtyard of Map 9 is blocked by Weihm. Kill him.. > * Head to '''43,13: The Temple to find the way blocked. Dont keep trying to Break in more then once. After You pick Leave on the second break in you will get: Find a way to Enter the Temple. This will Unlock: People: Young Knight Kane will tell you to check out the location (16,8) Town Street if you go back to your Castle Sanctuary. Go back to Map 9 (a glowing bubble will flash in the northwest) > Unlock: People: Young Knight Kane * Submit intelligence and Kane will tell you to go in the southwest at (5,42):Cellar:(a glowing bubble will flash in the northwest) Explore the Temple and find the clues of Priestess and Forge Pass: **'Before you head back to Map 9 make sure to have 10,000 Mithril available to get the 'Counter Device and to Unlock: People: Young Knight Kane (Not required to go talk to him yet) **Enter the Temple > Head back to 43,13: The Temple to Fight: Female Assassin and get the Side Door Key to access Map 10. **Enter the South-east Side Door of the Capital > 41,37: Southeast Side Door to open Map 10 Before you head to Map 10, make sure to trigger the Immortal's Myth quest from the Great Library and work your way to step 9 so you can trigger step 10 without returning there. *Enter Map 10 and head to 42,45 to 'Break Array in Abyssal Cave by Altar, Mill, Graveyard, Forest, Castle ** The Light Incinerators: Must be followed by order: ( if the loc above doesnt trigger the incinerator#1 make a pit stop at '''51,45: 'Abysmal Cave) **#'''30,4: Old God Altar: Light Incinerator #1: Requires 310 MAG to enter. **#'21,41:' Water Mill: Light Incinerator #2 **#'54,16:' The deserted graveyard: Light Incinerator #3 **# 9,15: Dark Forest: Light Incinerator #4 **# 38,41: Twilight Castle: Light Incinerator #5 STR: 270 or DEX: 295 to enter **#* 51,45: '''Abysmal Cave: Requires 300 Magic at start **#* Defeat High Witch Doctor > Unlock: People Priestess Solania: **#** Enter the Dragon's Gate in the north of the Capital > Map 9 at '''22,2: Gate of Dragons to open Map 11 **#** Destroy the War Factory Capital > Map 11 at ??,??: War Factory **#* Unlock People The Idle Dwarf: **#** Visit the Dwarf in the Hall of Mithril > ? **#** Find the whereabouts of Hall of Mithril for the Dwarf > ?? At this stage you should have at least 6 to 10 A to S rank 4* that cover all stats requirement (Mag or Dex or Str or Spd) . You will be able to start and finish: Immortal's Myth , Ancient Elvish Language-Beginner, have progressed to Ruins Layer 2, have gotten most if not all of the 5 free gear in the Everlook Temple. You could also start the Desolated Arena at Beginner's Difficulty. Also keep farming for the quest > Heritage of Solas * ' ' (Opt) Quests: * (Optional)Great Inventor: Look for water source in Wilderness: Receive: Blank Worksheet # Walk around map (it seems to spawn randomly for people) Should see a Treasure Chest. Start your search on the bottom half of the map. When collected it will show up in your inventory as Turbid Spring # * Explore the Dark Rift for once > Map 5 at 14,54 * Explore Shever's Tomb > Map 4 at 46,22: at around 3* 40 with aprox 2500-3000 rating *Find the three materials in the recipe > Torn Note *Find Poisonous Weeds in Northwest Flatlands > ??? *Go to the Central Tower to defeat Uger > Raided Lonely Soul *Go to the Frostland to look for kindling > ??? * Break the Enchantment of Dungeon > ??? *Go to Road of the Dragons to look for Johnny > ??? *Restore the Barrier for the Scholar > Part of the Immortal's Myth quest. Timeline: Any feedback would be appreciated. General Priority: Tavern Lvl 7 -> Workshop Lvl 6 -> Tavern Lvl 14 -> Craftsman (250) -> Workshop Lvl 18 -> Tavern Lvl 22 -> Workshop Lvl 30 -> Tavern Lvl 45 * + Map 1 to 5 > Join a Guild > Desolated Arena > Ruins > PvP Arena Daily (get Armor Rune I to III, then Holy Hand Hammer as soon as possible then go for Resist Rune I to III. Start working on Boppa's Treasure for some extra gold and mats for your forge. * Map 6 to 10 > Do the quest Cursed Castle'' for the Spell Book Page, Barou Quest from Map 8 for the ''Mercenary Light Armor ''and the '' ''Quest:Crazy Priest on Map 10. * Do the Quest:Missing Girl for the Blessing Pendant. * Map 11 > ''Auduin's Disguise Quest:Immortal's Myth' '>''' Dark Rift Floor 4 > Quest:Ancient Evilsh Language-Beginner for the Elvish Cane ''> Map 12 > Beginning of Map 13 > Quest:Heritage of Solas for the [[Kingdom Holy Ring|''Kingdom Holy Ring]].'' * Start working on Lost Goods which will unlock Lost Goods-Old World which will unlock 'Raven' quest to get the Scale Armor Blueprint. * Finish Map 13 > Black Warlock Quest then get the [[Staff of Depth|''Staff of Depth]] in the The Ruined Temple > Quest: Ancient Elvish Language-Advanced for the ''Old Rune Hammer ''> Push Dark Rift to around floor 23+ and start working on the Quests:Ancient Armor and Bera, Free if you haven't started them. * Progress will be a lot slower from now on : See Map 14 on up for requirement and below for the dungeons to farms. Also reach max lvl with your teams and upgrade them to 5*60 SS rank. Craft , Bleeding, Stun, Plague, Dex, Scorch immunity AR based gear with well rolled stats for your characters to help you with the dungeons and the upcoming progression. This will also boost your forge lvl which become essential for the end game. > Forge to 30~40+. * Daily Dungeon Shever's Tomb in Map 11 until you have 3x Swiftness Boots ''and what ever else you may need from there. * Daily Dungeon Element Tower in Map 11 until you have x2 ''Curse Ring(optional See Barbarian Banner below), x1 Protection Ring , Demon Spike Wand ''and a few ''Element Ring (remember that you can also get a ring from this quest: ''Demon in the Sarcophagus in the Dark Rift. * + Daily Dungeon Farhill Manor in Map 8 for x3 ''Magic Boots, Inflammable Cloth Blueprint, at least 1 Saint's Ring and ''if you are lucky, you can also get a ''Dark Silver Guardian's Battle Hammer. * Daily Dungeon Hollow Valley in Map 7 for at least 1 Serenity Ring and the Witherwood Staff Blueprint. * Daily Dungeon The Inquisition in Map 3 until you have at least X4 Argentine Knight Shield ''and the ''Blueprint Lobster Gauntlets. * Gilbert's Square Hammer Quest:Gifted Alchemist near entrance of Map 14. * Kill Shadow Assasin Hellfire from this Quest:E-rank Adventurer for the Wind Elf Ring(can be done earlier which would be game changing) Note that this ring is the most used item in the game. * When you have least 2 Argentine Knight Shield > Finish Map 14 > Pass Pieatis's Game Quest: Game of the Braves in Map 14 to get the Dark Spirit Robe. * Beginning of Map 15 and get Fading Flame Blade ASAP from the Quest:Deserters from the Capital > Upgrade your team to 6*30+ SS rank, the more the better > Level your Forge to 40-50+. * Daily Dungeon Bootcamp of the Exiled in Map 14 to get 3x Winter Scale Armor '' * Kill Mage Swordman's Ghost for the ''Wizard Knight Ring and Protector Sword ''in Map 14 > Push Dark Rift to floor 34 > Ancient Elvish Language-Competent for the ''Scoll's Ring. * Finish Map 15 > Get Molten Gold Cannon in Dark Rift on floor 23 chest > Begin Map 16 > Ancient Elvish Language-Proficient for the ''God's Punishment Staff '' > Level your Forge to reach 50~60+. * Daily Dungeon Eternal Maze for at least 3+''Magic Crystal Pendant and 8+Sapphire Ring. Also get the ''Blueprint Judgement Blade ''inside the Maze (Which can be used as a substitute for the ''Banner's Axe) . ''Note that the key cost is less then the gold you get back from the Maze bosses. * Dark Rift 35 to 38 > Barbarian Banner(optional) This is a very hard fight early on and can be skipped > Kill Raven Gang in Dark Rift for the ''Viper's Kiss which unlock the Quest:Family Hatred & Loyalty for the ' Raven Cloak(another very good item) > Map 16 Quest:Mysterious Cargo for the '' Map of the Sea + ''Progression Quests arc of Map 16 * Finish Map 16(from here your team should be 6*90)> Quest:Ancient Elvish Language-Expert for the ''Saint's Robe >''' Dark Rift 39 to 40 > Misty Island Water Totem > Dark Rift 41 to 48 > Misty Island Light Totem > Misty IslandWater + Light Totem > Dark Rift 49 > 50 > Misty Island3 Totems. > Level your Forge to reach 60~70+ * Daily Dungeon Misty Island to get the remaining Lunar gear and to farm Servant's Symbols. > Level your Forge to 70-80+ * Ruins layer 6 > Progression from Map 17 > Dark Moon God V1 to V4 ''' to get for the ''Dark Elf Wand ''> Repeat Dark Moon God inside The Ruined Temple to unlock Shadow of Guards to get Holy Hall and Holy Cross * Ruins Layer 7 > Level your Forge to reach 80~100